Fair in love and War
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Flaky loves Flippy and is devastated when he breaks up with her because of his Evil. She still loves him and will do whatever it takes to save Flippy from himself. She refuses to let Fliqpy get between them. Flippy isn't the only one with a twisted side.
1. Chapter 1

youtube .com/watch?v=IAPqR1aExY0&feature=related

In case you want to listen. I always wanted to make a PV of this..but i thought it might turn out lame like the fanfic

* * *

><p>The audience in the theatre applause died down as the recent singer left the stage. The next one that walked up was giggles, wearing a long strapless red dress. Her bangs covered her face while she looked down at the floor, nervous. Her partner walked up next to her. Many of the people who attended she never really met, except her boyfriend cuddles. Her short pink hair slightly brushed against the curves in her shoulders. She had to time it perfectly otherwise she would miss her turn to sing in tune with the music. The moment the music started she sang without a thought, lifting her head up for the audience to see and hear her better.<p>

**_Feeling it coming in the air,_**

**_hear the screams from everywhere,_**

At flaky's house she sat on the cold hard bathroom floor, with her head buried in her arms over the sink. She was crying, and it felt like rocks in the pit of her stomach. The self inflicted wounds wouldn't dare compare to the pain she was emotionally feeling. She didn't lift her head for second as she thought back what happened yesterday.

**_I'm addicted to thrill,_**

**_Its a dangerous love affair,_**

Flaky was again sitting on the cold floor, with terror in her eyes. The same victims of Flippy's or Fliqpy scattered around her; in this town dying was not a real tragedy because they always came back to life the next day. So there was no doubt in her mind her friends would be perfectly fine in the morning. Maybe that is why death was so normal in their own town, they took for granted of their own life that common sense went out the window. Flippy... Was actually her boyfriend, and the past couple flip outs he didn't bother murdering her but instead made her watch it. Did she mention sometimes people's morality slips away, for that is one of the reason she never left him. Plain, boring and simple Flaky never had anything of her own. Giggles and Petunia were...sorta her friends but they never actually invited her for anything. Not to mention how most of the guy's pay more attention to their simple fancies than her desperate need for some kind of companionship. So Flippy asking her out was the best day in her miserable life. She would do anything for him, she truly loves him. She would die, or help kill for him. However, when he turned back to normal before reaching for her throat he back up and threw his hands into his face. Claiming he can't do it anymore. She wanted to help calm him down but froze when he said " i'm sorry... We have to break up". He didn't give her a chance to defend herself,but before he closed the door on his way out she swore she heard him whisper " I love you".

**_Can't be scared when it goes down,_**

**_got a problem tell me now,_**

She cried harder allowing the sounds to vibrate around the small bathroom. The only thing she had left was gone. She didn't see herself in the mirror with her face and hands pressed into the glass like a curious child.

**_Only thing thats on my mind is who gon run this town tonite,_**

Flaky looked up finally and both herself and the mirror her locked on each other's eyes. She was so surprised she threw herself back against the wall yelling out "who are you?"

**_who gon run this town tonite,_**

**_We gon run this town!_**

"Don't cry! I'm you and It wasn't your fault! He does love you he truly does! Don't you remember hearing him say 'i love you'?". The mirror image of herself threw her hands and clenched them on her chested as if holding her own heart. Her eyes were also filled with sadness, they always were. " I love Flippy to the point to where I would even kill for him and even with him, he is the only thing I have left". The mirror Flaky was right that was really all she had left.

**_We are,_**

**_yeah I said it we are,_**

**_this is Roc Nation,_**

**_Pledge your allegiance,_**

**_get y'all fatigues on,_**

**_all black everything,_**

**_black cards, blacks cars,_**

**_all black everything,_**

**_and that girls a blackbirds riding with their dillingers,_**

The girl in the mirror eyes narrowed " you know who really is the way, right?" Flaky knew but she pretended not to know and shook her head, nervously. "It's Flip- I mean 'Fliqpy's' fault, if he never existed we could be with Flippy happily. Don't you love him?" The real Flaky's eyes widden and directed away from her glare, slowly she nodded, and more tears poured out.

**_i get more in depp_**

**_if you boys really real enough_**

**_This is la Familia, I'll explain later,_**

**_but for now let me get back to this paper,_**

Mirror Flay actually threw her hand out of the mirror, waiting for a shake. " Then shake my hand and I promise Flippy will be ours. He loves you and you love him." She got up and hesitated for a second, flashbacks of her and Flippy appeared. Her eyes narrowed too and she firmly grasped the hand.

**_I'm a couple bands down,_**

**_and im tryin get back,_**

**_I gave doug a grip and lost a flip for five stacks,_**

**_me im talking 5 comma, 6 zero's, dot zero's, jigga_**

**_back to running circles round n-ggas_**

**_now we squared up, Hold uuuup_**

The mirror backed and giggled forming with her hands a heart. The mirror became foggy and words F x F inside a heart. The fog clear up and all was left was Flaky and her normal reflection.

**_Life's a game and but its not fair,_**

**_I break the rules so I don't care,_**

**_So i keep doing my own thing,_**

**_walking tall against the rain,_**

Giggles voice became louder as her confidence in singing grew. The fear of singing in front of everyone disappeared. Her hands moved with the motion of the song, but not her body.

**_victory's within the mile,_**

**_almost there don't give up now,_**

**_only thing thats on my mind is who's gon run this town tonight,_**

**_heeeeey, heeeey, heeeey_**

**_who's gon run this town tonite_**

Flippy slammed opened the door to his house, with that insane smile of his. Teeth sharp and apart, blood covering most of his uniform, and eyes yellow that glows in the dark. You could tell his recent kill was satisfying enough by his heavy and slow breathing. Then in a split second, his eyes were green and his smile turned upside down. He directed his gaze to the floor and continued walking into his house not bothering to close the door. (At least Flaky will be safer this way.) His eyes caught on something gleaming in the dark, and his green eyes went yellow. The light turned on and there was Flaky sitting in his chair with a fork and... A tray of cookies? Flippy's eyes widden and turned to a normal green. He smiled in happiness, glad to see Flaky but frowned at the thought of hurting her. "you shouldn't be here" his sad eyes pleaded with her oblivious happy smile. " I know, I know but it still doesn't mean we can't be friends." She got up and headed to the kitchen. Flippy breathing was a bit uneasy.

**_We are,_**

**_Yeah I said it we are,_**

**_you can call me Ceasar,_**

**_in a dark ceasar,_**

**_please follow the leader,_**

She took a knife and chopped up pieces of random lettuce. His eyes turned yellow and a mad smile appear but vanished on the first step he took. He was sweating, it was hard to keep control. His gazed was directed to a small lightbulb next to her on the counter. If she- yep she knocked it over. The sound sent him to Fliqpy mode again , but back to Flippy when she turned and presented him with salad. "hungry?" He backed up out of the kitchen and past his large screen TV. She followed and stood on the other side of the TV, did he mention the TV was large? Very.

**_So Eric B we are,_**

**_Microphone fiend, this the return of The God,_**

**_Peace God,_**

**_ah ah,_**

"How about some TV?" she smiled pulling remote out from nowhere and turning it on. The war channel. She turned around with her back facing the now insane Fliqpy. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. " I know we broke up because of what happened, but I...love you" he was slowly walking near her.

**_it aint no nobody fresher,_**

**_Im in Maison_**

**_ah, Martin Margiela_**

**_on the table screaming f-ck the other side they jealous,_**

**_we got a banquet full of broads,_**

**_they got a table full of fella's,_**

A insane smile and hands stretched for her throat. " I promise to protect you from anyone who will hurt us." He reached her but not for her throat, instead he was playing with her hair a bit, before going for the killing.

**_yeaaaahh, and they aint spending no cake,_**

**_they should throw they hand in cos they aint got no spades,_**

**_yeah, my whole team got dough,_**

**_so my banquet is looking like millionaires row._**

**_yeaaaaah._**

He didn't see her insane smile.

**_Its crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow,_**

**_to everybody on your d-ck, no homo,_**

He was thrown back across the room next to the chair he usually sat in. His face was red and throbbing. What did she hit him with? He crouched up frowning and saw Flaky standing there, looking down, with the cookie tray in both hands on one side of her hip. Her smile grew insane as his when she looked up.

**_i bought my whole family whips, no volvo's_**

**_Next time I'm in Church please no photos,_**

**_police escorts, everybody passports,_**

He smiled...what sharp teeth. "Never seen this side of you before". She frowned " I am here for Flippy".

**_this the life that everybody ask for_**

**_This the fast life we are on a crash course_**

**_what you think i rap for to push a f-cking Rav 4,_**

"I am Flippy" he said arms stretched out for a non existing embrace. "Don't make me sick, I want the real Flippy... you are interfering with our relationship and I won't have that, I won't give him to you he is MINE" she snarled.

**_but i know that if I stay stunting,_**

**_all these girls only gon want one thing,_**

**_i can spend my whole life good will hunting,_**

**_only good gon come is its good when Im cumming,_**

Giggles started to body her body a bit, to make herself feel less stiff. She didn't want to open her eyes or she might loose the flow of the music. She hoped Cuddles liked the song she picked. Of course she really never sing the male parts that is why she had a partner with her.

**_she got an ass that will swallow up a G-string,_**

**_and up top ahh, 2 bee stings,_**

**_and im beasting off the Riesling,_**

**_and my n-gga just made it out the precinct,_**

"oh really and how do you plan on doing that?" he licked his lips. What a soft mouth he had. " Simple I will keep on killing you until you become too scared to come out." He got up and pulled out his knife, still bloody, and licked it clean.

**_we give a damn bout the drama that your dude bring,_**

**_im just tryin change the color on your mood ring,_**

**_Reebok baby, you need to try some new things,_**

**_have you ever had shoes without shoe strings?_**

"we'll see about that beautiful", he said teasingly. She was always his favorite victim, full of surprises. It was a shame he couldn't kill her when she was in a relationship with 'him' or more in a relationship with nice Flippy. He watched her rip the side of the skirt to make a slit to move her lovely legs freely. Of course not killing her came with advantages.

**_whats that Ye? baby these heels,_**

**_is that a May… whaaat?_**

**_baby these wheels,_**

**_you trippin when you aint sippin, have a refill_**

**_you feel like you running huh, now you know how we feel,_**

**_Wassup_**

She opened her eyes when she finished singing to a thunder of clapping and standing, Cuddles too. The curtain fell for Giggles but the fight between Flaky and Fliqpy began as he picked up the remote and crushed it with one hand. It changed the channel.

**_Heeeeey, heeeey, heeeeey,_**

**_we gon run this town tonight,_**

**_Wassup_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm fucked up!_**

The screen changed to the music channel; Shots by LMFAO. Not the most appropriate song for this situation but neither of them cared.

**_If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen_**

**_Get ready to get fucked up_**

He crouched down slightly preparing for a full on attack. She planted her feet ready for a counterattack.

_**Let's do it, Ha Ha**_

Fliqpy made his first move by blinding Flaky's vision with the couch cushion. Throwing and following up behind it to strike for her throat.

_**LMFAO**_

Flaky's mind went blank for a moment until she pushed the cushion away. It was almost too late to notice now close Fliqpy was already. She freaked out and cried before dodging the knife backwards.

_**You know what**_

_**Lil Jon**_

_**yeah**_

She almost dropped to the floor to give up until more images of her and Flippy appeared in her mind. Before Fliqpy could backtrack he was sent up off his feet from a upper kick.

**_all of the alcoholics_**

It didn't have much effect on him and he roundhouse kicked her all the way into the kitchen.

_**Where you at**_

_**Lets go**_

Fliqpy walked into the kitchen seeing her on the floor, eyes closed, and no sign of breathing. He smiled evilly, taking another step... he looked down to notice he had stepped in something wet. Wait. What was that whistling sound next to him. The unconscious Flaky smiled, revealing a lighter and flicking it at the screaming stove.

_**Hey(x8)**_

_**Let's go!**_

BAAM! The stove exploded sending him though the kitchen side counter. His body dropped within the smoke as Flaky jumped up. She rushed over to see if he was dead. Her shoulders were grabbed from under the counter. Then two feet kicked her stomach and flipped her out of the kitchen across the room. He tricked her.

**_When i walk in the club_**

_**All eyes on me**_

_**Im with the party rock crew**_

_**All drinks are free**_

Her back slammed into the door and into the next room. She kicked the door closed but Fliqpy ran and busted it open. She was gone? "Where did she go?"his eyes scanned the bedroom. "Above you", he looked up to be kicked in the face and then kicked onto the bed.

**_We like ciroc_**

**_We love patron_**

**_we came to party rock_**

**_Everybody its on_**

**_Let's go_**

He dropped his knife and Flaky jumped on him. He grabbed her arms and tried to wrestle her own knife out of her hands. Now he was on top of her and trying to get her to stab herself. Being under him and fighting back was sure turning him on.

**_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_**

**_shots shots shots shots shots_**

**_shots shots shots shots shots_**

**_everybody (x2)_**

She kicked him off and into the closet behind him. The door closed accidentally by itself. She sat on the bed waiting quietly.

_**Hey (x21)**_

The foldable door opened a little and a grenade flew out of the dark. Flaky spun around and jumped out of the closed window. The shard ripping off her skirt completely.

_**The ladies love us**_

_**when we pour shots**_

_**they need an excuse**_

_**to suck our cocks**_

Nothing. She looked up to see the house, minus the window, still in tack. A hand sprung to grasp the window and out came that evil, yet handsome monster. Grinning and perched on the window he whistled at her.

**_we came to get crunk_**

**_how bout you?_**

She raised and eyebrow confused before looking down to see she was only in a shirt, no pants. Flaky blushed furiously as her eyes narrowed in anger.

_**bottoms up**_

_**let's go round two**_

Flaky then got and idea. She trailed both her hands across the opposite side of her hips, giving the impression that she was taking it off. Fliqpy's breathing became heavier watching her do a strip tease. He grinned even wider, licking his lips.

_**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**_

_**shots shots shots shots shots**_

_**shots shots shots shots shots**_

_**everybody (x2)**_

Her seductive smile turned into a frown, pulling out two guns and fired a couple times without hesitation. The bullets missed but Fliqpy fell backwards from surprise. He pulled himself back up, completely pissed. Again, she was gone. Something moving not far into Mr. Lumpy's barn caught his eye.(Heh Heh.)

**_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club_**

**_If you ain't takin shots get the fuck out the club_**

**_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club_**

**_Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up_**

Lumpy didn't know what hit him...or who killed him as Fliqpy snapped his neck. The moment he made it to the entrance of the shed he jumped to the side avoiding more bullets. He zipped from one side of the barn to the inside on the opposite side, watching out for bullets. Flaky was on the second floor...wow, that cow was huge on the first floor below Flaky.

**_what you drinkin on?_**

**_Jaegerbombs_**

**_lemondrops_**

**_Buttery Nipples_**

**_Jello Shots_**

He didn't pay anymore attention to the huge cow...despite looking unusual. He need to finish her off before she puts a bullet in his head. He looked down to see... gasoline cans.

**_Kamikaze_**

**_Three Wise Men_**

**_fuck all that shit_**

**_Get me some Gin_**

Flaky didn't see him come out, considering she hid behind a pole, both guns at the ready.

_**Shots**_

She heard something and jumped out of hiding. Parts of the area was on fire, especially the entrance... which was also the exit. Fliqpy however was still there in the center of the barn with another knife at his side.

**_Patron on the rocks and I?m ready for some shots_**

**_The women come around everytime I?m pourin? shots_**

**_Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots_**

**_So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots._**

He made a gesture to come down. She stared at him with such intensity it could burn right through his body. She threw the guns to the side and jumped off the first floor, pulling out her own knife. They kept their distance. He smiled while she frowned.

**_If you feelin drunk put ya hands in the air_**

**_& If you tryin to fuck put ya hands in the air_**

The fire spread everywhere except near them. The building was slowly collapsing...the cow did not even run away. Then... the cow collapsed...literally. They both turned to see a fallen cardboard cow revealing a huge gasoline barrel.

_**Now say I'm fucked up ( I'm fucked up)**_

_**I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)**_

The one thing that was on both of their minds while frozen in fear and anger. (LUMPY! You moron!) Then they both turned to run but the fire caught the barrel already. Sending the building to bits and both of them far off a distance.

**_I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)_**

**_I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)_**

**_Shots_**

Fliqpy crawled up with all his strength. The whole area was covered in wood pieces and fire. It started to rain...how convenient. Losing his guard a impact from the back of his head sent him unconscious.

_**patron on the rocks and i'm ready for some shots**_

_**The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots**_

_**Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots**_

_**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots.**_

Flaky stood there, breathing heavily and with lots of wounds on her body, shovel in her hand looking down at him. She dropped the tool before dropping herself to the ground. She crawled over to Fliqpy, not afraid... or mad. Caressing his face softly, a small smile appeared on her lips.

_**I'm fucked up!**_

_**La dad a da**_

_**La dad a dad a da (x8)**_

…...

Flippy woke up on his bed. Wrapped everywhere in bandages. He sat up slowly before then noticing Flaky was on top of him... knife at his throat. "F-flaky?" he saw the wounds oh her body "your hurt!". Her eyes widen realizing he was back to normal and threw the knife to the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder blade. "I'm so glad your safe...I love you"..."Flippy?"... "I love you too" he placed his arms around her lower back and top head...

However, she didn't see his yellow eyes and evil smile.

* * *

><p>Sorry, the battle isn't as epic as you were probably hoping for. This is only my second time with a fight scene. Look up the song it's good.<p> 


End file.
